


Cold, Warm

by PieWritesFics



Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Morning Cuddles, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-06 17:31:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16837192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PieWritesFics/pseuds/PieWritesFics
Summary: You really don't want to wake up, not when it's so cold and your cat is snuggling up with you. But Sigurd knows your weakness. Originally posted on tumblr for Sy's 3k follower celebration. The bits that are in bold are prompts I chose from her list!





	Cold, Warm

**Author's Note:**

  * For [xHonestSecretsx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xHonestSecretsx/gifts).



> (copy&paste from my tumblr post) Happy 3k celebration Sy! Have a sleepy fall morning with Sigurd just wanting to get things done. (Also, yes the cat’s full name is Mjolnir, and I based him on my own furbaby Delta who is a snuggle bug up until he knows he’s going to be fed and/or potentially snuffled by the dog.)

You snuggled into your cocoon of blankets, the soft layers providing a comforting weight on your body. It almost made up for the fact that your boyfriend had gotten up to get in the shower and go jogging of all things on this fucking cold fall morning. Almost.

Now, having been up almost two hours already, Sigurd stood in your bedroom doorway looking at you still snoozing. “Come on, sweetheart,” he sighed, “Time to get up, we have things to do today.”

An inhuman noise left you as you stubbornly pushed your face farther into the pillow; it sounded vaguely like _“No.”_ On the bed next to you, your cat stretched in response to your voice and movement, rolling to press his body against your ribs and purring loudly as if to encourage this behavior. One golden eye cracked open, looking on Sigurd as if mocking him.

Sigurd did not give up, sitting on the edge of the bed to better deliver his point. “It’s already after 8 o’clock, Y/N. We made a whole list yesterday of things we needed to finish, you need to get out of bed and **come with me. This is why we got nothing done** last weekend, remember?”

“ **It’s too cold to get out of bed** , Sig. My blankets are warm, and Mjol is here.” Your cat reached one big paw out, grabbing onto Sigurd’s arm and digging his claws lightly, still purring. Sigurd thought the huge feline was far too smug. He sighed, knowing he needed to play the one card that was certain to work.

 **“If you get up, I will get you a treat** for breakfast.”

Your face was no longer buried in your bedding. “Treat?”

“Hashbrowns,” he said, knowing how much you loved the salty shredded potatoes, cooked to a crisp and lightly drizzled in ketchup. Seeing your eyes go wide in anticipation, he put the icing on the bait: “And coffee. One of those chocolatey, frozen things that tastes like it’s made of sugar.”

Another noise came from you, this one similar to the one you often made when both of you were in bed and he backed off to tease you when you had been close to satisfaction. The sound was made of frustration and want. “Okay! Okay, you win! I will get up!”

Mjol sat up after you did, accusing Sigurd with his eyes as you tossed the covers off in effort to reduce the time you would be cold. _“Mreooowww,”_ Mjol demanded. Sigurd sighed again.

“Yes, come on. I will feed you too.” The cat landed on the hard floor with a thud, purring once again as he rubbed on Sigurd’s legs on his way down the hall to the kitchen. When the cat stood on his back feet and grabbed Sigurd’s ass with his claws to get him to open the can of food faster, Sigurd picked him up to scold him, “ **You’re not _that_ cute**, but you are still far too much like your mother!”

The response he received was loud purring and the sounds of the shower filling the apartment.


End file.
